miamibeachhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season of Miami Beach High. Next: Season 2 Main Characters Seniors *David Henrie as Matthew Knight, a popular guy who needs a tutor. *Nina Dobrev as Gemma Calder, a girl who looks for love in the wrong places. *Chace Crawford as Julian Cortez, a high maintenance guy. *Penn Badgley as Brian Lewis, an awkward guy who doesn't have luck with the ladies. *Blake Lively as Blair Kennedy, a peppy cheerleader who likes to have fun. *Avan Jogia as Harvey Montgomery, a bad boy torn between two girls. *Taylor Lautner as Kyle Fowler, a guy who has anger issues. *Leighton Meester as Sarah Sparks, a girl whose life takes an unexpected turn. Juniors *Lucy Hale as Lindsey Kennedy, a rich girl who is unhappy with her life. *Josh Hutcherson as Jesse Bradshaw, a fun-loving, sincere jock who is afraid of committment. *Selena Gomez as Claire Coleman, a former anorexic who relapses. *Tyler Posey as Josh Sparks, an athletic guy wanting a thrill in life. *Victoria Justice as Imogen Calder, a girl living in the shadow of her best friend. *Dylan O'Brien as Jason Lewis, an awkward guy who is questioning his sexuality. *Logan Lerman as Lucas Knight, the cute nerd waiting for the right girl to come along. *Miley Cyrus as Eleanor Patterson, an already out of the closet lesbian who loves fashion. *Katelyn Tarver as Jamie Andrews, a girl who is hiding a big secret from her best friend. *Lily Collins as Brooke Porter, a carefree girl who is exploring her sexuality. *Demi Lovato as Hope Fowler, a girl struggling to be happy because of her home life. *Nick Jonas as Chase Tyler, the guy who wants to be noticed. Sophomores *Ross Lynch as Mason Tate, a laid-back guy who may be a bad influence. *Matt Bennett as James Tyler, a nice guy who loves people for who they are. *Ariana Grande as Piper Holloway, an eccentric girl wanting to fit in. Freshman *Naomi Scott as Maya Calder, a girl who deals with online bullying. *Kenton Duty as Ian Jones, a guy who bottles up his emotions. *Austin Mahone as Charlie Chambers, a sweet guy who always does the right thing. *Laura Marano as Quinn Coleman, a girl who always follows the rules. Recurring Characters Seniors *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Alexander Ludwig as Cole Owens, a football player. Juniors *Cher Lloyd as Brie Knight, the adoptive sister of Matthew Knight and Lucas Knight. *Elizabeth Gillies as Violet Page, a bad girl wanting to start a band. *Austin Butler as Carter Nelson, a homophobic guy who is discovering his sexuality. Sophomores *Debby Ryan as Jennifer Franklin, a religious girl who supports the LGBT club, and can feel herself drifting away from God. *Nicole Anderson as Jenna Woods, the typical girl next door. *Kendall Jenner as Madison Carson, the Irish twin of Daniella. *Kylie Jenner as Daniella Carson, the Irish twin of Madison. Freshman *Bella Thorne as Natalie Hanson, a funny girl who loves to dance. Adults *Ian Somerhalder as Aaron Jacobs, a history teacher who has his eye on a student. *Ashley Greene as Tara Gates, an English teacher who is tired of being single. *Sophia Bush as Lindsay Calder, the mother of Gemma, Imogen, and Maya. Other *Ed Westwick as Eddie Ramsey, a ladies man who comes from a rich family. Episode List Category:Season 1